


“单向”暗恋（4）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（4）

照例，结束了一周忙碌的学习之后，周五晚上Loki和几个朋友打算出去逛逛。临近冬天，大家都选择了温热的奶茶和咖啡，Loki却美滋滋的点了一杯柠檬水喝得不亦乐乎。

“我说Loki，我发现你最近怎么这么爱喝酸的啊，跟个小姑娘似的。”Fandral开玩笑道。

“你可别说，他最近啊还特娇弱，前两天长跑没跑几米就喘了老半天，中途就偷跑了，差点被体育老师发现来着。” Hogun继续火上添油。

“可不，咱们Loki娇贵得很，跟我们这帮大老粗可不一样，他这几天不到九点就呼呼大睡了。” Volstagg也没错过这个落井下石的机会。

“不是我说，Loki你该不会是有了吧！”Fandral眯着眼一边坏笑一边做出最后的结论。

“喂！你们几个，少说几句不会死的！”Loki给他们一人来上了一掌，也不知道是谁第一个没忍住，一时间几个人都笑成一团。

天色也暗了下来，他们决定找个地方解决晚饭，路过一家烧烤店的时候，老板正往一整把鸡翅和羊肉串身上抹油，金黄的液体夹杂着肉类自身的水分落到炭火上，一大股油烟从店铺内部蔓延开来，Loki难受得大声咳嗽了起来，伴随着猛烈的咳嗽，随之而来的是剧烈的干呕，他抓紧Fandral的手臂，上身痛苦的下弯，这简直吓坏了几个朋友。

“Loki你是不是哪里不舒服？！” Hogun着急的询问。

摸到Loki额头的时候，有些滚烫的温度让Fandral皱紧了眉头，“Loki你是不是发烧了？！你的额头有点烫，你身体不舒服怎么没和我们说！是不是最近学习太累了？要不我先送你回家吧。”

“我没事，就是被烟呛到了而已，你们别大惊小怪，还真把我当小姑娘了啊！”Loki安抚性的拍了拍他的肩，“我现在没什么胃口，要不你们去吃，我先回寝室休息。不用送我，我真的没事，别担心。”

朋友的关心给了Loki一丝安慰，再三确认下才同意他一个人独自回校。

晚上公交车上人并不多，大开的玻璃窗送进了清凉的晚风，这让Loki觉得十分惬意，他身侧坐着一个快要临盆的孕妇，隆起的腹部迫使她只能侧靠着椅背。

突然有个什么念头快速闪过他的脑海，容易疲倦，嗜睡，对气味敏感，爱喝酸的，容易干呕，体温高……Loki飞快的打开手机搜索怀孕初期的症状，发现几乎每一条都能对号入座，他觉得有些呼吸困难，诸神在上，不要再跟他开玩笑了！

在学校的前一站他下车来到路边的一家小药店，在收银姑娘有些狐疑的眼神下付钱买了根验孕棒，天知道他走近公共厕所的时候紧张得差点绊倒自己，深呼吸了几次并虔诚的做完祷告之后Loki不得不验证他那可怕的猜想。

看到清晰的两根红线的时候，Loki眼前一黑觉得自己简直可以去买彩票了，他眼冒金星大脑一片空白，这是何等的运气，他就和Thor做了一次居然能一发入魂。绝望之际Loki不由的感叹哥哥精子的威力。

Loki Odinson，从小死了爹妈，一直以为的亲爹亲妈不是真的亲爹亲妈，成年生日被名义上的哥哥当成女人操了一顿，还有大半年高考又意外的有了孩子，孩子的父亲却正和自己喜欢的人在一起。除了他还算拿得出手的成绩，他的人生真是过得精彩丰呈又一塌糊涂啊。

而且现在，他依然像中了邪似的想放弃高考来生下这个孩子。他一定是病了，还病得不轻。

他站在十字路口，身边的人来了又走，影影绰绰的霓虹灯和大型的广告牌以及呼啸而过的车子络绎不绝，鸣笛声小贩的叫卖声情侣间的窃窃私语男孩间嬉笑打骂此消彼长。人在年少无知的时候总会做一些蠢事，对他来说，就是他把自己人生的意义过多的附加在了Thor的身上。他太渴望被爱却永远都在求而不得。也许，从今往后，他应该试着对自己负责，而不是把自己放在一个低微的位置去叫嚣平等，去博取关注。

Thor是他的光，但是没有谁能救他，除了他自己。

直到现在的局面，他仍愿意去争取和Thor在一起的机会，但是如果他的努力注定只是徒劳，那么至少他还有自己的人生。

不管怎么样，生活总在继续。

除却最初的震惊之外，他几乎是无比平静的接受了这个事实，这太不Loki Odinson了。也许他将会成为校园八卦榜的下一位风云人物，承受暴风骤雨的议论和瞩目，虽然这并不是什么值得骄傲的事，不过他还是意外收获了个一夜爆红的机会不是吗。

存在感和虚荣心总是嗷嗷待哺，从各种意义上的。

苦中作乐总能起上点效果，Loki抚摸着还未隆起的腹部，掌心的下面隔着表皮和血肉正孕育着他和Thor的孩子，多么神奇的造物方式，一根脐带把他和尚为成型的孩子连在了一起。

Loki Odinson，现在你终于不是一个人了。

 

Loki有想过要不要把这件事告诉Thor，不过很快他就否决了这个念头，按Thor的个性，即使他对自己没有特别的感情，也会因为这个孩子的来到而对自己负责。他那愚蠢的兄长就是这么的体贴和绅士，虽然此时这些优点让他恨得咬牙切齿。他很想得到Thor没错，但是同样的，他也不愿看到他的不快乐。啊，从来只会为自己考虑的Loki Odinson居然会如此善解人意，哈！人类研究院应该好好研究一下Thor是不是对他下了什么咒语！顺便下一届的诺贝尔和平奖Thor也该是实至名归！如果Frigga亲眼看到小儿子的变化，估计能欣慰得用掉一整包纸巾。

他一点儿都不想在漫长的余生继续像个傻子似的追逐Thor的脚步，连夸父都因无望的追逐而死去，更何况他呢。

等这一轮的复习结束，他打算借口身体的原因申请休学，虽然失去了一夜爆红的机会让他为此悻悻不已，但至少不会惊动Odin，避免了随时被打到剩下一口气的可能。顺便也避免了从高三开始学校挖空心思安排各种能把学生从位置上赶起来的体育活动，一众男生为此欢呼雀跃的时候，Loki内心翻了无数个白眼，汗臭味的野蛮人活动。

 

上次和Thor吵架之后转眼也已经快一个月，他那又傻又蠢的哥哥估计被那点实习任务弄得团团转呢，或者又忙着哄尊贵的Jane Foster，哪有空匀出一点时间来问候他这个毫无存在的弟弟呢。

但Loki还是不得不承认，他确实非常的思念他。等肚子鼓起来之后他就没有办法再去见他了，在他玩失踪之前他还是毫无骨气的想去见见他，他那愚蠢无比但又像太阳般迸发着光和热的微笑，他那像深不见底的浩瀚海水和广袤无垠的璀璨星辰般的眼睛，以及犹如轻轻拨动的琴弦的嗓音。

他整个人站在那里，就像风中的金色麦田，把他所有的冷漠孤僻，所有的尖酸刻薄怨天尤人，都融化成一小滩水。

 

当第二天他站在自家院子的外面，看着这栋度过了一整个少年时期的房子，篱笆还是八岁的时候他和Thor一起漆的，弄得乱七八糟，几乎毁掉了院子里的植物。那株玫瑰是母亲在他小学某一个生日送给他的，他种在了院子最显眼的地方，为了让它快点长大，他一天连续浇了五次水，还好母亲即使发现，现在倒也长得郁郁葱葱。

一切都没有变，但一切又都变了。

突然大门的锁传来声响，Thor一只手拿着手机，絮絮叨叨的不知道在和对方解释什么，眉头紧皱，看得Loki刚才的好心情也消失殆尽了，另一只手大概拿着什么工作上的文件，一路急匆匆的从屋子里跑了出来，后面紧跟着Jane Foster，手腕上还搭着Thor的外套。他们离开得很快，谁也没有发现绿植后面的他。

……

Loki Odinson。

快停止你的白日做梦吧，是时候放弃了。

没有你的存在，Thor的生活并没与任何改变，也许变得更好了点，因为省去了一些麻烦。

Loki揉了揉自己的脸，还好他来得够及时，没想到Thor周六还这么忙，差一点就白跑一趟了。他已经足够幸运，也许等他生下孩子，就该参加Thor的婚礼了。

 

Thor最近忙得的确是焦头烂额，公司正处在上升期又人手紧缺，虽然别人的实习大都是走个形式，但他是真的想看看自己的能力究竟是在哪个程度，还有哪些东西是他还需要学习的。索性报酬非常丰厚，虽然经常犯些错误但好歹也算差强人意。

期间Loki没有回家，手机也一直是无人接听的状态，打电话去学校也借口马上就要高考，要住在学校专心复习，Thor早就打算找到弟弟好好谈一谈之前的事，上一次他的话伤到了弟弟，这让他非常愧疚。

父母还没有回家，连平日话最多的Loki也不在身边，Thor觉得整个家都空空荡荡没有人气了。

难得的休息日，他睡得天昏地暗毫无形象可言，直到大门被敲得砰砰响他才猛地从床上坐起，以为是Loki愿意回家还没缓过神就跌跌撞撞下了楼，来人是Jane Foster。Thor昨天离开公司的时候误把一份本该存档用于今天上层会议的材料带回了家，经理连续播了十几个电话都是对方已关机，只有同一个大学的Jane知道Thor的住处，不得不麻烦她多跑一趟。

Thor飞一样的完成了洗漱，急忙打开手机向经理汇报情况，时间并不宽裕，他和Jane需要立刻赶往公司，直到发动油门，Thor才惊觉刚才他们急急忙忙离开的时候门口绿植的后面那个熟悉的身影，是Loki，一定是Loki！要不是Jane Foster一直在他身边滔滔不绝的描述这次的会议是多么多么的重要，他想立刻掉头去找自己的弟弟，去找这个让他担心和思念了这么久的小骗子。

 

TBC


End file.
